miserables
by yopsip B. M. O
Summary: Renesmee es una huerfana, abandonada a su suerte, Jacob es un hombre que de niño perdio a sus padres en un accidente, criado asi por una familia rica, ¿sera ella capaz  de enamorarse de Jacob aun sabiendo que la familia de Jacob es la misma que la dejo?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

La noche era fría, al frente se alzaba un orfanato, de una estructura vieja pero resistente, la escaleras eran un tormento para ella, pero sabia que era lo mejor para su pequeña hija de apenas unos meses de nacida.

Ella deseaba que fuera diferente, que no tuviera que hacer esto, pero sabia que la otra opción era quedársela pero viéndola morirse de tristeza al ser ella incapaz de mirarla a la cara y que las lagrimas salieran a flote, su carita celestial era idéntica a la de el, a excepción de sus ojos idénticos a los de ella. Su padre no estaba de acuerdo, decía que no era necesario dejarla en un orfanato, que por los gastos no se preocupara que el la apoyaría en todo, o que incluso le podrían decir a el que ella tenia una hija, una hija fruto de una noche de amor desbordado, pero ella se negaba, ya que no quería que el echara a perder su vida.

El error fue de ella, no de el, ella fue la que le insistió, no el, ella fue la que no quiso esperar a que el regresara de la universidad para casarse y así poder entregarse. No, no fue el, fue ella, por la que seria ella la que tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Sin el, ella era un muerto en vida, no podía dejar que su hija sufriera con ella, simplemente no se lo merecía. Su hija viviría feliz en una familia que le daría todo, no solo tristezas que era lo único que ella podía darle. La amaba más que a su propia vida, por eso, esta era la decisión más difícil que jamás había tomado. Pero todo era por su bien.

Sin mas recorrió los últimos escalones que quedaban y la dejo ahí, con un diamante que el le regalo, atado a su frágil cuello, y con una carta escrita por ella, diciéndole todo lo que la había orillado a hacer eso. Sabia que mañana su padre vendría por su nieta, ya que el la adoraba, pero no se la entregarían, lo máximo que harían seria dejarla verla, cosa que ella se privaría para siempre.

Lo que no sabia era que el mundo siempre hace de las suyas y cuando menos lo esperara la volvería a ver. Pero aquí la pregunta era, ¿la aceptaría nuevamente, o la odiaría por su abandono?

Sin mas toco el portón y se despidió con un beso y con lagrimas en los ojos. Y susurro:

-adiós, mi bebe, mi vida, espero que alguna ver me perdones, te amo _renesmee._

* * *

><p><em>soy yoop con una nuevaa historia jejejeje eh estado muy inspiradaa y dicidi publicar otra historia, comenten si quieren que continue porfaaa! los comentarios son de lo mejor para un escritor, aparte de que te inspiran y te dan ganas de actualizar mas rapido, buenoo las invito a que comenten mis otras dos historias "recuerdos de un amor" y "LOL" y estoy planeando continuar la historia de LOL no solo dejarla como un one shot. :-)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

BIEN **SOY YO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A **xD sall Y pimientaaa jajaja **Y A **EmmaKristen **POR COMENTAR, SON LO MAXIMO, Y BUENOO LA HISTORIA NO LA PIENSO HACER LARGA, UNOS 12 O 15 CAPS PERO NO SE, MI MENTE TRABAJA DIFERENTE TOODOOS LOS DIAS. ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULOO Y EL OTRO LO ACTUALIZARE CUANDO TENGA MAS REVIEWS lo sientoooo soy mala, muahahahahahahaha ejejjejejeje**

lo que esta subrayado y en negritas son palabras escritas, y lo que esta entre comillas, pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: yo no poseo nada todo le pertenece a SM, rayos tan siquiera un Jacob debería tener nooo?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 1<br>**

**RPOv**

10 de septiembre 2011 Forks, Washington.

_Hoy es el día_, pensé, hoy por fin saldría de este orfanato, aunque no sabia si eso debería alegrarme o entristecerme. Me alegraba que seria libre al fin, saldría de este lugar, en el cual me habían abandonado de bebe, pero tal vez seria triste, por que me tendría que enfrentar al mundo exterior, al cual solo salía cuando nos dejaban, pero no eran para lindas excursiones, no, eran para que consiguieras dinero para poder comer, vendíamos cualquier cosa, desde pulseras, hasta galletas, y, si no conseguías vender mas de la mitad de tu mercancía, no te daban de comer, y te encerraban en un "salón de reflexión" aunque para mi era mas un calabozo, de aquellos que había en la edad media, se preguntaran que sabe una pobre huérfana acerca de calabozos, pues si, no sabia nada, nunca los había visto en persona, pero el orfanato estaba en una iglesia de la cual el padre weber tenia muchos libros, y nos inculcaba desde pequeñas a los niños que habitaban en el orfanato a leer, y su sobrina Ángela era una gran amante de los libros y cuando era pequeña tenia una gran aflicción por los cuentos, es de ahí donde aprendí como eran los calabozos y la habitación donde nos castigaban era igual a la que los libros nombraban.

Yo había pasado gran parte de mi niñez ahí, en ese calabozo, porque el único que se atrevía a comprarme dulces era un señor, un policía ya jubilado, del cual ya se le notaba la edad por las canas que comenzaban a salir su pelo y en un típico bigote de policía, su nombre era Charlie, y era muy generoso y amable, me trataba como si yo fuera alguien mas de su familia, una vez mientras salía a vender mis galletas, tendría unos 5 años, (que era la edad en la que uno tenia que empezar a salir a conseguir dinero) me emocione al verlo, por que sabia que el si le compraría galletas- aunque fueran rancias-, a una niña fea y delgaducha, y por que si me compraba la mitad de las galletas, podría comer y dormir en una cama, que se me salió decirle abuelo, cuando me di cuenta de mi horrible error comencé a llorar y a pedirle una disculpa, pero el en vez de ofenderse me dio una gran sonrisa y me dijo que a el le gustaba que le dijera abuelito, ya que según el, me parecía mucho a su nieta, y como una niña curiosa que era le pregunte que le había pasado, a lo que el solo respondió_**, **la perdí_, y desde ahí supe que no tenia que preguntar mas sobre ella.

Charlie me compro todas las galletas y me las regalo, fue un muy bonito detalle, el mejor, en realidad, recuerdo bien que las monjas me castigaron, por haberle dicho abuelito, y me encerraron en el calabozo, aunque, yo ya me había comido las galletas por lo que no sufrí hambre esa noche. También recuerdo que soñaba que Charlie me adoptaba, pero eso era imposible, ya que el era divorciado y no me podía adoptar.

Las cosas mejoraron un poco cuando ingreso, Claire, ella es mi mejor amiga, y me preguntaba ¿porque no la adoptaban?, si ella era hermosa. Era pequeña, y tenia una hermosa piel broncínea, y un lindo cabello negro, sus rasgos eran indios, me decía que pertenecía a la reserva de los quileutes, la quería mucho, gracias a ella mis noches en el calabozo se redujeron, por que todo el mundo le quería comprar a ella, con su sonrisa hipnotizaba a todos.

Ella decía que yo era hermosa, y cada vez que lo decía me reía, ella solo lo decía para no hacerme sentir mal, pero ella insistía, y a veces me lo creía, solía decir que mi piel era blanca como la nieve y tersa como un algodón, que mi boca era roja y hermosa, que era bonita con los labios carnosos que tenia, que mi pelo era chino y bonito, y que parecía bronce en la oscuridad, y fuego en lo solar, que era alta y esbelta, y que todas la chicas del orfanato me envidiaban, pero yo solo le decía que mi piel era pálida que parecía vampiro, que parecía que me habían aventado un tomatazo por lo rojo de mis mejillas, que mi boca era demasiado pequeña y reseca, que mi pelo parecía el de un perro callejero, el color era como si hubieran revolcado a un zorro rojo en el lodo, y que parecía el cuello de una jirafa de lo alta y flaca que estaba.

Era genial tener una amiga, hasta que su hermana cumplió los veintiún años y estaba casada, que ella había tenido que partir. Me sentía feliz por ella, pero triste por mí que mi única compañía se había marchado.

Me dirigía a su casa con su hermana y su esposo, solo mientras conseguía un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. No me gustaba molestar a la gente.

-Renesme, ¿ya terminaste de empacar tus pertenencias? – me pregunto hermana del ángel, era buena conmigo por lo que me caía mas o menos bien.

-si hermana, en unos cuantos minutos bajo. -conteste ¿es que ya tan pronto querían que me fuera?

Termine de guardar mi poca ropa en una mochila y baje al salón principal, donde me esperaba la hermana del ángel, con una carta y una cadenita en su mano.

-oh renesme, no puedo creer que ya te vas.-me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Que me sorprendieron un poco, porque sabía que me estimaba pero no sabía cuanto.

-sabes, yo fui la que te recogí, cuando te dejaron en aquel portón.-dijo señalando hacia la gran puerta que se alzaba, a solo unos pasos de aquí.- eras solo un indefenso bebe, que lloraba, en el frio de la noche.

-no sabia que habías sido tu la que me recogió.- siempre pensé que esa mujer había tenido la decencia de entrar y dejarme en manos de las monjas, pero claro eso solo lo pensaba para que no terminara odiando a esa mujer. Aunque claro no se podía pensar que una mujer que dejaba a su hija en un orfanato fuera valiente.

-si, así fue, fui yo la que te recogí, y tu cuna venia con esto.-dijo, tendiéndome la carta, ya amarillenta por el paso de los años.

-no la quiero.- dije intentando que mi voz proyectara todo el veneno posible.

-por favor, por mi.- dijo y me puso la carta entre mis manos.

-solo te la acepto, pero tan pronto vea de quien es la tirare

-esta bien.-dijo suspirando.-y también tenias esto en tu cuello.-dijo dándome la cadena. De la cual pendía un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón.

-esto tal vez lo conserve, lo podría vender.-dije observando fijamente el corazón, preguntándome que provecho le podría sacar.

-no cambias ren, creo que este es el adiós.- dijo mientras me tendía los brazos para un abrazo, al cual sorprendentemente acepte.

-no olvides que tenia sus motivos, tal vez pensó que era lo mejor para ti.

-nada justifica que abandonara a su hija.- dije entre dientes.

-no lo sabes, pero es tu madre, tienes que aprender a perdonar. Dijo y di la vuelta hacia a puerta despidiéndome con un:

-adiós, espero que les vaya bien.

Y me fui corriendo, queriendo desaparecer del mundo.

* * *

><p>Apostaba a que ahora mismo las monjas estaban pensando que era una inmadura, ya que ni siquiera les di las "<em>gracias<em>" por "todo" lo que habían echo por mi, aunque ese todo se resumía en dejarme un techo para vivir. Por que todo lo demás uno lo tenía que conseguir -la comida vendiendo cualquier cosa, y la ropa siendo la más rápida para agarrar lo que la gente del pueblo nos dejaban-.

La educación nos la daba el pastor y su sobrina. También gracias a el sabia tocar instrumentos, aunque el solo me enseño las notas, porque recuerdo la primera vez que vi el hermoso piano,-donado por una familia rica que vivía en el pueblo- le pedí al padre que me llevara y me senté en el taburete y mis manos se deslizaron con tanta facilidad que por primera vez me sentí completamente feliz. Desde ese momento, todos los domingos que nos llevaban a misa pedía quedarme un rato mas para practicar mas con el piano, me olvidaba de lo triste que era en ese lugar cada que tocaba las teclas, me perdía en el suave sonido, o en lo drástico según como movía mis dedos. Así seguí hasta que a los 7 años el padre me pidió que armonizara las misas, tocando el piano. Ayudaba lo mas que podía, y todos ahí decían que no solo tocaba hermoso, sino que también cantaba igual o mejor que como tocaba, pero no lo creía, prefería tocar instrumentos, escondida tras los monaguillos, que estar al frente armonizando junto con el coro.

"_no sigas enfurruñándote en tus recuerdos mejor lee la carta"_ decía una estúpida voz de mi cabeza.

-bien lo hare. –total que puedo perder, solo odiar mas a la estúpida que me procreo.

Tenía miedo, pero eso solo se daba a conocer por el temblor de mis manos. "_ábrela renesme no seas cobarde."_

No lo seria, la curiosidad, había matado al gato.

**_querida y amada Renesme:_**

**_Realmente no se como escribir esta carta, que espero que algún día leas. Se que no hay perdón por lo que te hice, sin embargo por ahora creo que es lo mejor para ti, espero no haberme equivocado, por que ese hecho solo hará que mi tormento sea aun mas grande de lo que ya es._**

"_Te lo mereces."_ Pensé.

**_Te lo contare todo desde el principio, solo para hacer que así guardes menos rencor por mi._**

**_Recuerdo bien el día que conocí a tu padre. El hombre más guapo que jamás había visto. Aquellos bellos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a todos los que lo miraban fijamente, a aquella hermosa sonrisa, que me hacia que se me acelerará el pulso, cada vez que la hacia, el era perfecto, como tu. El se había fijado en mi, en una tímida y torpe muchacha, al principio pensaba que me odiaba por como me miraba, pero con el tiempo me dijo que me miraba así por que se había enamorado de mi irremediablemente y no quería que le rompieran el corazón, pero yo sabia que era mas probable que el me lo rompiera a mi. Con el tiempo nuestra relación era cada vez mas solida, muchos pensaban que estábamos en las puertas del altar, pero lamentablemente tu padre era dos años mayor que yo, por lo que el dejo el instituto dos años antes que yo, y el se quería ir a estudiar música a julliard, y yo no era nadie para que el no cumpliera su sueño, el me prometió que iba a volver para casarse conmigo y tener así una familia, tu padre es muy conservador y quería que esperáramos para estar casados para hacer el amor, lamentablemente la lujuria, el amor, el miedo a no verlo mas, lograron que me armara de valor para que lo convenciera de hacerlo, esa noche fue la mejor de mi existencia, pero al siguiente el se fue dejándome solo una nota, de que me amaba pero una ruptura "limpia" iba a sanar mas rápido, y que no lo olvidara que regresaría. llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, el me había dejado, y con su partida, también se había llevado mi corazón, no hacia nada, no quería ni comer ni hablar, me había convertido en un muerto en vida, hasta que 3 meses después, me entere que estaba embarazada. No sabia que hacer embarazada, a meses de cumplir 17, no tenia ni la edad, ni la fuerza para criar a un hijo yo sola, le dije a mi padre que estaba embarazada, y el pensó inmediatamente que por eso el-tu padre- me había dejado, sin despedirse, le dije que no, que el no lo sabia, que iba a abortar por que no podía con un hijo yo sola, el se opuso, eso iba en contra de las leyes y el era un policía, me dijo que me tenia que enfrentar a las consecuencias de mis actos, pero el sabia que yo sola no podía, por lo que llamo a mi mama, para que me llevara con ella a Phoenix, el se iba a dedicar a los gastos y mi madre a mi salud mental. Me reusé, no quería irme, estar aquí era lo que lo hacia real, no solo un bello y mortal sueño que había acabado con mi vida, te tuve por que en el momento en el que me di cuenta que tu eras la prueba mas real de nuestro amor, de el, de que todo había sido real, te ame. Mi corazón había vuelto a latir, gracias a ti. A los 6 meses nació mi pequeña pateadora, era mi regalo de cumpleaños, adelantado 3 días, el parto fue difícil, estuvimos a punto de morir, pero luche, por ti. Por ese rayo de luz que me había devuelto la vida. Por que te amo mas que nada en el mundo._**

_"Pero el amor no fue suficiente."_

**_Cuando naciste, no me dejaron verte estabas demasiado grave, las dos lo estábamos. Pasaste dos semanas en terapia intensiva, por que tus pulmones no funcionaron bien, y yo estuve tres, con más de la mitad de las costillas rotas, y desangrada, casi hasta morir. Milagrosamente sobrevivimos._**

**_Cuando te vi por primera vez me desmaye, eras idéntica a el, a Edward tu padre._**

"_Así que tiene nombre, genial eso solo hará que los odie más."_

**_El mismo color de piel, los pómulos salientes, nariz recta y labios redondos y rojos como el rubí, eras la versión femenina y bebe de el, hasta tu naciente cabello era del mismo color cobrizo casi pelirrojo. Solo los ojos eran iguales a los míos, cafés achocolatados._**

**_No podía verte a la cara sin que llorara, era incluso peor que antes, y mi dolor te estaba afectando. Estabas desnutrida y enferma todos los días, pensé que morirías, mi papa estaba desdichado, todo aquel que me observaba se llenaba de tristeza, mi papa intento contactar a Edward, para que regresara y nos ayudara, pero me negué. El no tenia que echar a perder su vida, el error fue mío, no de el. Una amiga de mi padre se apiado de ti, ella te alimentaba, ella no tenia la leche podrida como yo. Le tenía envidia. De lejos la observaba alimentándote, a ti y a su pequeño hijo -solo un par de meses mayor que tu- ya no estabas enferma, por lo que decidí que lo mejor seria darte en adopció podías vivir con una madre siempre deprimida, pero fui cobarde, una pareja te quiso adoptar, pero no podía verlos alejarte de mi, fui egoísta y cobarde._**

_"Y una maldita perra"._

**_Por lo que mejor decidí dejarte en un orfanato, ahí si te adoptarían y yo no los vería, por lo que serias feliz, de no ver a tu siempre triste madre, que se esta volviendo loca del dolor. Espero que quien sea que te adopte te de la carta para que la leas._**

**_Se que es lo mejor para ti, por que soy tu madre y te amo, mientras tu sonríes con otra familia, yo me retorceré de dolor, por haber perdido las dos cosas que mas eh amado y amare siempre. Es lo mejor que no crezcas al lado de una depresiva mujer, no quiero ver que esos lindos hoyuelos no aparezcan en tu cara por tener siempre una mueca de dolor._**

**_Te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo, y tal vez, cuando leas esto Yo ya estaré muerta de dolor, y no quiero que tu sufras lo mismo._**

**_Esto es lo mas difícil que hare pero se que es por tu bien._**

**_PD: te amo no lo olvides._**

**_Atte. Tu mami._**

* * *

><p><em>"Y tú que sabias lo que era mejor para mi. Al final si me contagiaste tu amargura y tu tristeza, si hubieras sido más fuerte, las dos lo hubiéramos superado, pero no preferiste el camino fácil, y por eso, TE ODIO."<em>

Y con eso ultimo me eche a correr a la calle, y lo ultimo que vi fue una luz, y después nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecioo, bueno, malo, terrible. Comenten por faaa!<strong>

** habiaa un error creoo que no se veiaa el cap y un agradecimientoo a MayBlack por avisaar jejeje creoo que ya lo arreglee y ssi noo mañana veooo **

**aah y tambien a Hermlils por comentar graciass :-) y esperoo mass :-)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Asi que aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capitulo , no lo se como que no estaba muy convencida, pero bueno quería actualizar lo mas rápido posible, , eh estado algo depre, mi Jack murió era mi perro de toda la vida, lo tengo desde que tengo 5 años, y logro vivir12 asi que creo que fue una larga vida, pero no por eso sigo sin estar triste, ahhh Y HOY ES MI CUMPLE, SIII solo un año para la mayoría de edad y para entrar a la uni, me estoy volviendo un poco mas loca con todo eso, asi que les quise dar un regalo por mi cumple, si ustedes me quieren dar un review ese seria un regalo genial.**_

_**es la primera vez que escribo un JPOV asi que diganme como les parecio :)**_

_**disclaimer: TODO pertenece a SM  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JPOV<strong>_

_**El destino siempre encuentra la manera de joderte la vida.**_

_Si eso era algo que yo ya tenía muy claro._

Algunas personas podían pensar a simple vista que yo lo tenia todo, una familia rica, padres que me querían, que era atractivo, y muchas mas cualidades mas que no me daba tiempo siquiera de mencionar. Pero la verdad es que no era así, ya que esa familia no era mía en realidad ni tampoco esos maravillosos padres que tenia, mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenia solo cinco años, y a pesar de ser tan pequeño yo los recuerdo bien, recuerdo el siempre buen humor de mi padre al cual yo admiraba como jefe de la reserva india a la cual yo pertenecía, recuerdo bien las dulces palabras de mi mama cuando le temía a la oscuridad, y sus abrazos en las mañanas, como me besaba la frente si hacia algo bien.

Pero todo eso lo había perdido cuando un maldito bastardo ebrio choco contra la camioneta de mis padres, mis hermanas y yo no habíamos ido ya que era el aniversario de mis padres y nosotros nos quedamos en casa de Harry un muy buen amigo de mi papa, yo estaba enfermo por lo que mi mama no me quería dejar solo, y justo esa noche tuve que haber empeorado. Había provocado que regresaran antes si tan solo no…

-Mierda fíjate ¡IDIOTA! -dije por que un estúpido se había cruzado en mi camino -es que ya no se puede manejar en este MALDITO pueblo.

Sabía que me estaba comportando como un gillipollas pero estaba que echaba humo por mis oídos.

_Respira Jacob, cálmate_. Era lo que en este momento me habría dicho mi mama pero en este momento lo mínimo que quería era calmarme.

Maldita Leah le había dado dos años de mi jodida vida y lo que hacia era engañarme con el primer bastardo que se le aparecía en su camino. Y justo hoy los había descubierto, ¡HOY! Cuando había decidido proponerle matrimonio, la tenia que descubrir follando con otro, y no solo con cualquiera, no, la puta no se había conformado con engañarme con cualquiera, sino con ese maldito de Nahuel, el cual siempre había envidiado todo lo que yo tenia, y me copiaba todo lo que yo hacia.

Estaba enojado, no, enojado no era la palabra, cabreado, si esa era, generalmente cuando me enojaba no controlo mi temperamento y con lo cabreado que estoy, _san Jacob_ no va hacer su aparición.

Quería desaparecer, y sabia que al único lugar en el cual nadie me molestaría seria ese lugar al cual me llevaban de niño mis papas, ese era mi paraíso personal, y solo yo sabía la existencia de ese mítico lugar. Rachel me mataría si se enteraba que prefería ir a desahogar mi tristeza a un lugar, en vez de con ella, que es mi hermana, pero ahora simplemente no me interesa lo que pensara mi molesta hermana mayor.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando algo paso rápidamente por la calle, chocando así con mi Aston Martin.

-Mierda, que sea solo un perro por favor -dije mientras me bajaba corriendo del carro.

Pero como sabia la suerte no estaba de mi lado, a la orilla de la calle había una muchacha tirada de la cual solo se distinguía una maraña rojiza ahora empapada de sangre.

Me acerque corriendo hacia la joven, esperando y rezando a que siguiera con vida.

-Hey por favor, no te mueras no te vi cruzar, y- yo no l-lo si-sien siento –tartamudee

Mierda hoy definitivamente no era mi día de suerte.

* * *

><p>-Jacob como paso esto -me pregunto Carlisle, mi abuelo adoptivo.<p>

- Ella se cruzo, no la vi, Carlisle tienes que creerme, yo, no la vi, solo sentí cuando algo golpeo mi coche y salí corriendo para ver que había sido y la vi, yo no la podía dejar ahí, no, simplemente yo no. -dije he inmediatamente me lleve las manos al rostro, dios, que rayos había hecho.

-Ya lo se Jacob, y te creo, es solo que la joven esta muy grave, y yo tengo que avisar sobre esto a la policía, es mi responsabilidad.

-Lo se y no te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas, pero yo no hice nada, no había semáforos ni nada por el estilo, diablos, no había ni siquiera un maldito pase peatonal no la vi.

-Pero era cerca del parque, y si el impacto fue tan fuerte es por que este muchachito iba a exceso de velocidad y posiblemente drogado o borracho, doctor Cullen.-dijo Jessica, esa maldita zorra tenia una lengua viperina, y aparte siempre se metía en donde no la llamaban, y claro ahora escupía su veneno a mi, la perra se me había ofrecido y yo no le hice caso.

-cállate zorra, no te metas en donde no te llaman.

- Jacob, controla tu vocabulario -dijo y luego volteándose hacia Jessica le dijo:

-Y Jessica creo que soy yo el encargado no tu, ve a ver que necesitan los pacientes, por favor.

- Que bueno que se largo, la muy zorra siempre se debe meter en donde no la llaman.

-Jacob se que Jessica no es muy agradable que digamos, pero tienes que soportarla, es amiga de tu madre -dijo Carlisle con esa tranquilidad, que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Y no se como Bella la soporta.- dije en verdad no sabia como mi madre podía soportarla, aunque claro, bella era una de las personas mas maravillosas de la tierra, y no sabia como era su "amiga" que había tratado de acostarse con su hijo, y sospecho hasta con su marido.

-Carlisle, no creo que a eso se le pueda llamar amiga.

-Jacob estas evadiendo el tema principal de esta conversación -dijo. Mierda es que no se le escapaba ninguna a este hombre.

-No lo estoy evadiendo, dime, de verdad esta tan grave.

-Si lo esta, ha perdido mucha sangre y no sabemos cual es su tipo de sangre, le mande a hacer unas pruebas, no tardaran mucho, lo que me preocupa es que tal vez no haya suficientes reservas de su tipo, el hospital de Forks no es muy grande, y tal vez cuando traigan reservas desde Seattle…

-Ya sea muy tarde -dije sabia que era cierto, que había hecho_," asesinar a una persona" _dijo mi conciencia- no saben su nombre, tal vez tenga parientes o algo, que sepan su tipo de sangre, o quieran estar aquí con ella.

-No ha reaccionado, pero tienes razón, iré a pedir la mochila que traía, tal vez tenga alguna identificación.

-No quieres pasar mientras tú a verla, Jacob, tal vez eso le ayude –dijo aunque sabia que yo no seria capaz de hacerlo.

-Eso solo lo haría mas real, abuelo, haría que mis peores sueños se volvieran realidad, me harían una persona como aquellos hombres.

-Jacob escúchame y escúchame bien, tú no eres como ellos, entendiste, tú no, tú no estabas borracho, ni dejaste ahí abandonado a la joven, tu no -dijo Carlisle.

- Ellos por lo menos tenían excusa, estaban borrachos, yo no la única que tengo es mi estupidez -"y vaya estupidez" pensé agobiado.

-Hubiera sido estupidez si la hubieras dejado ahí tirada –dijo Carlisle, tratando de animarme, como si fuera posible.

-No, eso solo hubiera sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Jacob, estas muy agobiado, mejor descansa un rato y yo te informare todo lo que pasa.

Y justo cuando estaba apunto de dar la media vuelta, llego la maldita policía. "si justo lo que faltaba."

-Lamentamos esto doctor Cullen pero el joven no se puede retirar hasta que no haya declarado -dijo el oficial que acababa de llegar, el cual parecía aburrido por su trabajo.

-El esta muy trastornado y no creo que…

Dijo Carlisle, claro era como un abuelo para mí, solo que no compartíamos la misma sangre y por supuesto, no le iba gustar que su "nieto" fuera interrogado por la policía.

-No es necesario, Carlisle, pero le advierto –dije mirando al policía- no diré nada hasta que no llegue mi abogado.

-Preferiría que esto fuera lo mas rápido señor…

-Black, yo también oficial, pero como buen civil conozco mis derechos y usted no tiene derecho a corromperlos –dije y le di una muy "simpática" sonrisa al oficial.

-Esta bien pero le advierto señor Black de esta no se va salir tan rápido.

-Nadie esta diciendo lo contrario oficial-

-con su permiso doctor, me retirare de aquí, iré a la cafetería, me enferman los hospitales, pero usted -dijo el oficial dirigiéndose a mi- si se va del edificio le va a ir muy mal, avíseme cuando llegue su abogado, para que empiece el interrogatorio_. A ver si cuando llega no se a muerto la joven -_termino de decir, y arrastro lo ultimo, me hubiera reído pero a mi si me daba miedo que eso pasara.

- Le hablare a Jasper, para que venga -Jasper era el abogado de la familia y también el esposo del dolor de cabeza de la misma: Alice.

-Carlisle, trata de que Bella no se entere, es lo único que le falta, no quiero que le vuelva a dar un ataque, la ultima vez la tuvimos que internar, y no quiero ser el causante de que la volvamos a internar.- Dije y también por que no me perdonaba que yo también había sido el causante de la primera, y todo por decirle de mi propuesta de matrimonio hacia Leah, Edward me dijo que no fue mi culpa, pero sus ojos me decían lo contrario.

-De todas maneras se va a enterar.

-Por favor, abuelo.

-Esta bien, pero ya te lo advertí.

-Doctor Cullen la paciente esta teniendo convulsiones.

-Jessica, ¿que paso?

-Venga rápido por favor.

Y así Carlisle se fue lo mas rápido posible, mierda, todo esto había sido mi culpa, si se moría… iba a ser debido a mi estupidez. Movía rápidamente mis pies contra el suelo tratando de afrontar mi ansiedad, y al final esta pudo mas, me acerque lentamente a la habitación, en la cual se podía ver todo ya que la pared frontal estaba hecha de un vidrio fuerte, pero transparente, me imagino por si el paciente se ponía peor, y pasaba alguien lo podía ver y avisar a algún doctor.

No se podía ver bien, por que había dos enfermeras atendiendo a la joven, pero aun así pude ver como un cuerpo convulsionaba rápidamente, y a Carlisle deteniéndolo, y luego vi algo que se iba a quedar para siempre en mi cabeza; la joven arrojando sangre por la boca, mientras se seguía sacudiendo a mayor rapidez, era peor que una película de terror, por que esto si era real, y lo peor de todo: lo había provocado yo. Pude sentir como mi mente me decía que me alejara, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, solo se quedaba quieto, observando la grotesca imagen que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos; luego para mi alivio o terror vi como Jessica cerraba las cortinas, mientras me daba una diabólica sonrisa. Había sido ella, la perra lo había provocado, por su culpa un inocente podía morir, no por su culpa no, por la mía, no debía por que culpar a los demás, pero ella había sido la culpable por que ahora aquella indefensa criatura estaba a un paso mas de la muerte, aun recordaba perfectamente el momento en que la habían subido a la ambulancia, lo pequeña y frágil que se veía, cuantos años debería tener, quince, dieciséis tal vez, no le había visto bien el rostro, solo veía la sangre que emanaba de ella, su familia, como debería de estar ahora, tal vez como yo me había sentido cuando veía que mis papas no llegaban a mi casa, y cuando se enteraran como estaba, o si cuando lo hacían ella ya estaba muerta, me odiarían, como yo odio a los que mataron a mis padres, sentía como la rabia, la tristeza se arremolinaban en mi interior, como necesitaba el consuelo de alguien, y de repente unos brazos me presionaron entre ellos, aunque eran demasiado pequeños para mi como para poder hacerlo, Alice, debía ser ella.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude, Jake, que paso.

-Soy un monstruo Alice, de los peores.

-No digas eso, eres solo un estúpido perro.

-No estoy para tus malditas bromas Alice.

-Tranquilo, Jacob, solo lo decía para hacerte sentir mejor.

-Lo siento Alice, tengo tantas cosas en la mente.

-Tranquilo pequeño, lo se, Jasper esta arreglando todo, saldrás libre de esta.

-Es eso lo que no quiero, Alice, no quiero que pase como lo de mis padres, si yo soy el culpable, que me encierren, que me hagan todo lo que quieran, pero que viva, si yo me siento así, imagínate como se va a sentir su familia cuando se entere, me va a odiar, mas de lo que yo me odio ahora, si es posible.

-Cuéntame como paso todo -me dijo pero realmente no me sentía bien contándolo ahora, así que mejor decidí cambiar de tema.

-Que haces tu aquí Alice, no se supone que solo vendría Jasper no quiero que nadie se entere, en especial…

-Bella, si lo se Jake, pero tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie, es solo que Jazz pensó que quizá te vendría bien hablar un poco con alguien, y no creas que soy estúpida se que tratas de cambiar de tema, tranquilo, si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas.

-No quiero hablar -dije y escuche su irritable voz de duende - y pequeño yo, Alice, por dios, en comparación conmigo tú pareces una mosca.

-Oye, sobrinito mío, no por que sea pequeña tienes derecho a juzgarme, soy mayor que tu, te podría patear tu lindo trasero, querido.

Eso es lo que mas me gustaba de Alice, ella no se reprimía, si tenia que decir algo lo decía, igual si quería hacer algo, pero sabia contenerse cuando sabia que era el momento adecuado.

-Si pixie, para hacerlo necesitarías contratar un equipo de futbol americano.

-Tengo el suficiente dinero para hacerlo, así que mejor no te descuides, perro.

-Cállate, pequeña sanguijuela.

-Ya todo esta arreglado, Jacob, esperaran hasta que la joven este mejor, para continuar el caso, aunque sabiendo que eres un Cullen no creo que lo quieran –dijo Jasper mientras entraba a la sala de espera.

-Gracias Jasper, no es necesario, si me tienen que detener que lo hagan.

-Se que no evadirías tus responsabilidades, pero por el bien de Bella, creo que será mejor que no estés preso.

-Claro, mi madre no tiene la culpa de todo esto.

-No, le diremos nada, ni Alice ni yo, por su bien, pero aun así se enterara, Jacob, Forks es un pueblo pequeño, y se va a enterar lo quieras o no.

-Lo se, pero preferiría que no fuera así, no por el momento.

-Claro, nosotros tampoco Jacob, quieres que te llevemos a la casa, te ves muy cansado.

-No, me quiero quedar aquí, por si se pone peor.

-Bien avísanos, Jake te traeré ropa, ya sabes, con lo que me gusta -dijo Alice, claro, a ella no le gustaba la ropa, la amaba, creo que si fuera legar casarse con la ropa, ella encantada dejaría a Jasper.

-Si Alice, como quieras.

-Duerme un poco, enano.

-Y tú deja de comprar ropa, gigante.

-Nop, ni loca -y así se fueron, Alice dando saltitos, por supuesto.

Y me recosté en el incomodo sillón, tratando de dormir un poco.

* * *

><p>-Jacob despierta, Jacob, DESPIERTA.<p>

-¡aah! ¿Rachel?

- Si baboso, soy yo, tu hermana, de la cual, creo ya no te acuerdas.

-Claro que me acuerdo rach, por que dices estupideces

-No son estupideces, es la verdad, se que tal ves no te hablo mucho, pero es que los niños no me dejan dormir, me tienen ocupada todo el día, ya sabes que William y Ephraim son muy traviesos, y solo tienen dos años, no me puedo imaginar como serán los gemelos de grandes.

-Rachel, me marcas dos veces al día.

-Si pero no es suficiente.

-Claro que lo es, y que haces aquí, por cierto.

-¿Cómo que que hago aquí, yo vine por mi chequeo, ya sabes, tengo, 5 meses de embarazo, y con tantas presiones, le puede pasar algo a mi pequeño Paul, y llego y te encuentro aquí dormidito, es acaso que la zorra de Leah ya se embarazo y te quiere hacer responsable?

-Mejor cállate Rachel.

-Oh no le paso algo a bella, dios, por que no me avisaron, y los demás, ya sabes que bella que como una segunda madre para mi, desde que paso aquello, dios Jacob responde no te quedes ahí.

-Respondería si solo me dejaras hablar, y no no es bella, ni aquella zorra.

-¿Terminaste con leah? Es la mejor decisión que has tomado, Jake, entonces ¿quien es?

-Atropelle a alguien.

-¡Oh por dios! Jacob, que hiciste que, no estabas borracho verdad –dijo mi hermana con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Rachel como puedes pensar eso, yo nunca tomo no importa que, no lo hago y tu sabes por que.

-Si Jake pero nunca se sabe, me dijiste que terminaste con Leah y yo pensé que…

-Pues no pienses.

-¿Como paso?

-Iba manejando, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, no la vi cruzar, cuando sentí que algo impacto con el coche, y me baje y ahí estaba.

-Hay Jake, y como esta- dijo mi hermana, mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

-No lo se, Carlisle no me ha despertado, por lo que me imagino que por lo menos esta estable.

-Quiero verla.

-Para que Rachel

-No lo se tal vez para hacerla sentir mejor.

-No creo que haya despertado aun

-No me importa, y su familia, no veo a nadie por aquí.

-No lo se, tal vez no la hayan podido localizar.

-Bueno en ese caso, yo seré su compañía por lo mientras. Me acompañas Jake

-No gracias, no quiero verle el rostro a la mujer que estuve apunto de matar.

-Jake no te culpes, no fue tu culpa.

-¡ESO ES LO MALO, SI LO ES, TODO ESTO ES MI MALDITA CULPA! –dije mientras me paraba de mi lugar.

-Cálmate Jacob, por favor. Podemos arreglarlo, te aseguro que se va a solucionar, y ella va a sobrevivir.

-¡ES QUE, ESE ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA RACHEL! –dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo y me llevaba las manos al rostro- si sobrevive, quien asegura que esto no provocara secuelas, tal vez quede invalida, ciega, o loca, por los golpes. Eche a perder su vida Rachel es eso lo que no entiendes.

-Estas muy alterado, Jacob lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí, yo te hablo si las cosas empeoran- decía Rachel, y decidí que lo mejor era tomarle la palabra, a ver si en el camino, el karma me regresaba lo que había hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>NPOV.<strong>

Todo era negro, era lo único que podía distinguir, el dolor se apoderaba de mis entrañas, haciéndome sufrir un agonizante dolor, intentaba abrir los ojos, despertarme de ese fuego que hacia hervir mi cuerpo, no sabia lo que pasaba, pero estaba segura de que por primera vez en mi vida quería morir. Había sufrido mucho, pero el dolor era mas psicológico que físico, eran esas cicatrices que cubrían mi mente, las cuales eran permanentes, también tenia cicatrices físicas, mi espalda tenia arañazos, los cuales los habían provocado las rectoras del orfanato, las hermanas o monjas como prefieran llamarlas, nos trataban mal algunas veces, nos castigaban, si, pero nunca nos habían puesto una mano encima a los que ahí habitábamos, en cambio esas rectoras que había mandado "el buen alcalde de Forks" nos maltrataban cada que podían.  
>Pero eso solo eran unos pequeños rasguños de los cuales de puedes quitar fácilmente, pero la herida que aun tenia mas profunda era el abandono de mis padres, o de mi madre mejor dicho, ahora sabia cual de los dos bastardos me había abandonado, esa era la herida que aun después de varios años no sanaba, ni siquiera cerraba, y dudaba mucho que alguna vez sucediera.<br>Recuerdo que de niña soñaba que mi mama venia por mi, junto con mi padre, en un gran carruaje, el cual era manejado por bellos caballos blancos, y mi madre salía de ahí con un hermoso vestido azul marino con blanco, y con plumas rodeándole la parte de arriba del vestido, el rostro no lo veía ya que estaba cubierto por un gran sombrero negro, y veía también a mi padre rodeando la cintura de mi madre, a el tampoco le veía el rostro pero sentía el amor por cada poro de su piel, lo veía alto y delgado pero corpulento, aunque definitivamente no en exceso. Y los veía, acercándose a mi, y después desaparecían, diciéndome que era fea, y que por eso no me querían, que me aborrecían, que era un esperpento de la naturaleza, por eso me habían dejado ahí, se iban y no regresaban.  
>Sentí cuando una hermosa voz me hablo, aunque no entendí lo que decía, pero sabia que estaba llena de horror, mi ángel, por que tenia miedo, me había salvado, había hecho que los malos recuerdos se esfumaran que dejaran de atormentarme, ¿le había dado miedo? Tal vez alguien con la voz tan hermosa le tenia que tener miedo a un monstruo como yo, el debía ser hermoso y yo solo era alguien horrible, por dentro y por fuera.<br>Después no sentí nada, solo que ahora la oscuridad me abrazaba por completo pero el dolor se había ido, aunque no sabia que muy pronto iba a regresar…

* * *

><p>Ooooh, así que, que les parecioo, comenten .<p>

Deje dudas las cuales se contestaran conforme avance la historia =D

oooh y el vestido de bella es como el que poso kristen en paris, haay se veia tan bonita con traje de epoca, solo faltaba Robert para que fuera perfectoo :)

Y YA SABEEN UN REVIEW POR MI CUMPLE POR FAA =D

1

1

1

\/


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lo se, lo se demasiado corto, pero es en lo único que podía pensar, mi inspiración se ha ido al caño, y se que se nota, el capitulo no es el mejor, pero díganme si creen que apesta, *aunque me harán llorar** mas info al final, asi que si la curiosidad las mato pues lean el cap. **_

_**¡QUE ESTUPIDA FRIDA SI SOLO TIENEN QUE BAJAR HASTA EL FINAL DE LA PAGINA PARA LEERLO! ZOPEE ZOPEE ZOPE.**_

_**No es cierto, léanlo y comenten que les parece, ya casi termino el otro, los comentarios me animan a subir mas rapidoo **_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando creías que no te faltaba nada, el destino encuentra la forma de arrebatarte algo.<strong>

Jacob POV

Algunas veces me he puesto a pensar, que muchas desgracias se hubieran evitado, si tan solo hubiera sido mas atento, un ejemplo de eso, es la muerte de mis padres, si yo le hubiera hecho caso a mi mama, no me hubiera enfermado, y entonces, no me hubiera puesto peor el día en el que murieron, por tal motivo ellos no abrían fallecido. Mis hermanas me dicen que este razonamiento es estúpido, que yo era solo un niño, que no fue mi culpa que justo esa noche me enferme aun mas, que eso nadie lo iba a poder evitar. Pero yo se que si hubo alguien que si lo hubiera podido evitar: yo. Y no lo hice, no la obedecí cuando tenía que hacerlo, fui un niñito caprichoso que quería hacer lo que se le diera la gana, y fue eso lo que mato a mis padres.

Otra cosa que tampoco me voy a perdonar, es que por mi culpa el estado de Bella es así, cuando era un niño por lo menos me sonreía un poco, la hacia reír con mis travesuras, curaba un poco aquella herida sangrante, que aun no había cicatrizado después de tanto tiempo: el perder a su hija. Pude haber sido yo el que la pudiera cerrar, haciéndola orgullosa de mi, siendo un hijo ejemplar para ella. Se que jamás hubiera desaparecido esa herida, pero si yo hubiera sido mejor, por lo menos ya no sangraría mas, solo seria la cicatriz, muestra de que paso, de que el dolor fue real, pero que lo lograste superar. En cambio que fui yo, el causante de que esa herida sangrara aun mas, abandonándola cuando ella mas me necesito, y todo por culpa de alguien que no merecía nada del tiempo que le di: Leah.

Y ahí es cuando abrimos a la siguiente cosa que se hubiera evitado: el atropellar a esa pobre muchacha. Eso si que fue una completa estupidez de mi parte, atropelle a alguien por el maldito enojo hacia Leah, no, no la amaba, pero si la quería y mucho, sabia que era un plato de segunda mesa, que ella tampoco nunca me amaría, que ella siempre amaría a Sam, pero aun así yo había aceptado salir con ella, por que entendía mi dolor, también ella había perdido a su padre, y había hecho sufrir demasiado a su madre, nos entendíamos, en eso se basaba nuestra relación, no había amor, solo la lujuria y la comprensión. Y eso fue lo peor de todo, que mi distracción al conducir, no se basaba en que tenia roto el corazón, sino en la furia de que me había traicionado.

Sabia también que no arreglaba nada estando aquí, pensando, o atormentándome, mejor dicho, solo con la compañía del mar, y del bosque a mi alrededor, no, no arreglaba nada, simplemente perdía el tiempo, cuando perfectamente lo podía ocupar, haciéndome cargo de mis propios problemas, en vez de dejar que alguien mas los hiciera.

solo levanta tu maldito trasero y llévalo al hospitalPensé.

Pero no era muy fácil hacerlo, porque tenia miedo, miedo de que aquella persona muriera, miedo de que yo mismo la viera morir poco a poco, como hace solo un momento había apreciado.

Pero uno no puede dejar así las cosas, y como un recordatorio mi "bendito" teléfono comenzó a sonar.

_Jake, hermanito, mueve tus malditas piernas directo al hospital, hay problemas, o los va a haber si no estas aquí en 5 minutos. Te amo, pero en este momento te quisiera golpear :). Rachel._

Diablos pensé, mientras conducía directo al hospital.

Nessie POV:

No me podía mover, no podía hacer nada, mi mente estaba completamente inservible, pero mi cuerpo ardía de dolor, eso era en lo único que podía pensar: dolor dolor del mas agudo y punzante del que alguna vez haya podido recordar tener físicamente.

Sentí una luz cegadora que fue directamente hacia mis corneas, quemándolas, hasta que reconocí que eran los rayos del sol, y que por fin había abierto los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, pensé que nunca ibas a abrir los ojos. –Dijo una voz chillona, de mujer aunque por como sonaba parecía de rata.

-Mmhm. –Solo un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios.

-Que al fin despiertas querida, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Sed. –Fue lo único que pude pronunciar con la garganta tan seca.

-¡Claro! Debes tener mucha sed, querida, quieres un vaso con agua. –Pregunto la enfermera, con su voz tan falsa como su cuerpo.

-si. –Dije mientras observaba el vaso, lleno de una cristalina agua.

-Es una pena que no te la pueda dar, y es una pena que una niña tan bonita tenga que morir. –Dijo mientras sacaba una jeringa y la comenzaba a insertar en mi brazo.

-Si querida, gracias a ti voy a poder vengarme del desgraciado de Jacob, ¡oh, se va a sentir tan culpable, por haberte matado!, pero lamentablemente asi son las cosas. –decía mientras comenzaba a sentir como mi pulso se incrementaba. –Espero que no sufras mucho, tú no lo mereces, pero una tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Mire espantada a la enfermera sus ojos malignos inyectados de veneno, y de pelo rubio, que parecía dorado a la luz del sol.

Mis latidos comenzaron a descender menos y menos a la vez.

Un solo latido mas, un solo respiro mas, y después paz, solo paz en mi interior..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, asi que aquí esta el capitulo, cometarios, comentarios, aplausos, aplausos ¡nooo! Tomatazos nooooo!<p>

Jajaja bueno, , pobre Nessie,¿ se habrá muerto? Noooo sin ella no hay historia, pobre jake ¿sera de verdad todo su culpa? Descúbralo en el siguiente capitulo de hahaha sono como novela ¿verdad? Aaaay yo y mis locuras.

Bueno solo quiero aclarar algo, a Jessica no es la única que jake ha despreciado, hay mas, a quien adivine quien fue la que intento matar a Nessie, le dedico el siguiente cap.

Ahora si, los motivos por los cuales no he actualizado.

1.-Flojera

2.- Flojera

3.- Flojera

Y 4.- ¿adivinaron? No, enserio ¿no?

.

.

.

Bueno ya si fue por flojera, falta de inspiración, deberes, escuela, y trabajo, un momento friditzhy, ¿trabajo? Sii bueno es que me conseguí un empleo medio tiempo, y eso me deja menos tiempo, pero si mas dinero, y pues por eso no he podido actualizar, prometo *FRIDI NO CRUZEZ LOS DEDOS* bueno ya si prometo tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, Pero por si las dudas les dejo este adelanto

* * *

><p>"Regresaba a paso veloz hacia el hospital, no sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero una sola cosa era segura: NO volvería con la estúpida de Leah, sus lagrimas me valían un reverendo comino, si se quería morir, que lo hiciera; bien sabia yo que no era mi culpa, sino de su maldita conciencia.<br>Mientras entraba en el hospital con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro por lo que acababa de hacer, sentía como si me patearan en el estomago.  
>Edward Cullen estaba aquí, y si el estaba aquí, eso solo podía representar algo:<p>

Problemas."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y COMENTEN, /REVIEW/ VAMOS DENLE CLIC AL BOTON, ES NUEVO, Y ES DIVERTIDO DARLE CLIC


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

><p>RPOV.<p>

**Reaccione, pero mis ojos no querían despertar aun.**

Era consciente de mí alrededor, y ahora lograba escuchar todo, pero mis ojos no querían abrir aun, era como si ellos tuvieran conciencia propia y no quisieran que me diera cuenta de la horrible situación.

No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, lo único que lograba recordar era que al parecer algo me había alterado, recuerdo haber corrido, y después nada, aunque eso también era una mentira.

Si recordaba algo:

Una voz y unos ojos fríos que helaban a cualquiera, no sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz ni esos espantosos ojos, pero sabia que aquella persona había complicado aun mas la situación en la que me encontraba, y que por alguna venganza se había querido librar de mi. Pero creo que cualquiera trataría de olvidar una cosa así.

Se que un doctor me visita todos los días para ver mi estado, y que le informa a alguien (no tengo idea quien) que mi estado ya esta mejor, que se puede retirar a descansar, pero esa persona solo suspira y se va, no se quien sea esa persona, hasta donde yo se, no hay nadie que se haya preocupado por mi nunca.

También venían a visitarme dos mujeres, una es demasiado parlanchina, pero gracias a ella me he enterado de algunas cosas:

1.- Mi nombre es Vanessa.

2.- Al parecer soy huérfana.

3.- Hay una gran posibilidad de que también sea una ladrona.

Lo ultimo si me sorprendió un poco, debo admitirlo, pero al parecer encontraron en mi mochila un collar, del cual pendía un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón, y dado que yo no tenia ni en que caerme muerta, había una gran posibilidad de que me lo hubiera robado, pero sabia que por la forma en la que lo decía la señora parlanchina ahí había algo mas que no me "Contaba".

Otra cosa que también me di cuenta era que al parecer mi nombre real, el que me había puesto la "familia" que tenia y después me abandono, era algo como Ren y Esme, no lo se bien la parlanchina, que ya se había vuelto su apodo decía que tal vez mi madre estaba loca, por lo que mi nombre real en realidad era Renee Esme, pero que al parecer estaba tan mal de la cabeza que ya hasta comenzaba a escribir mal, pero yo juraba que trataba mas de convencerse a ella misma que a mi.

La otra mujer que me venia a visitar, era demasiado dramática, pero ella si tenía una excusa: estaba embarazada. De las dos ella era la que mejor me caía, ya que trataba de no abrumarme tanto, decía que su hermano Jacob lo sentía mucho, yo no tenia ni idea por que, pero otra voz, la voz que pensaba que era de un ángel, solo le decía en voz ronca:

-No tiene caso que le digas eso Rachel, ella no te puede escuchar, y no quiero que la alteres diciéndole nada mas.

Así que tal vez esa persona misteriosa era el hermano de Rachel.

Recuerdo que Alice me dijo que era muy bonita, y comenzó a bromear con Jacob, aunque a este no le causo tanta gracia.

-Sabes Jake, es muy bonita. –Recuerdo que dijo Alice.

-¿Lo es? –Pregunto Jacob

-No soy estúpida Jacob, me he dado cuenta como la miras.

-Y según tu ¿Cómo la miro, Alice?

-Con admiración, de su fortaleza, y también con la admiración de un hombre que ve a una mujer que le gusta. –Contesto Alice, recuerdo que cuando dijo eso sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Eso es una estupidez Alice, es una niña. –Respondió Jacob.

-No, no lo es, en el Orfanato nos dijeron que tenía 18, y tu también solo tienes 18 Jacob, ¿Acaso te consideras también un crio?

-Me largo Alice, avísale a Rachel cuando te vayas, y de ahora en adelante si vienes tú, me retiro yo.

Recuerdo la decepción que eso me ocasiono, y al parecer Alice se dio cuenta que de pronto había palidecido aun mas.

-No te preocupes, cariño, el es un estúpido insensato, eres muy bonita, y estoy seguro de que el lo reconoce, solo que ahora esta muy alterado, por su rompimiento con Leah, y bueno con todo esto en general.

Eso me hizo sentir mejor, supongo, pero solo hizo que me hiciera un millón de preguntas, que sabia nadie contestaría.

* * *

><p>JPOV.<p>

Había pasado casi un mes desde el accidente, pero ella no despertaba, Carlisle aseguraba que ya estaba bien, que tendría que haber despertado desde hace una semana aproximadamente, pero ella no daba muestras de querer despertar aun.

Mi cabeza estaba apunto de estallar, Vanessa, Renee o como fuera que se llamara era uno de los tantos problemas a los que estaba enfrentando, aunque llamarla problema a ella me parecía injusto ya que había sido yo el que había ocasionado eso.

Bella y Edward eran otra de mis preocupaciones, Bella, bueno su situación empeoraba, la medicina ya no hacia tanto efecto en ella, y eso me tenia preocupado, pero ahora también Edward, lo notaba distante de Bella, enojado con ella, aunque el lo escondía perfectamente, yo me daba cuenta que desde que en el hospital habían encontrado el collar con el diamante, el se había comenzado a alejar progresivamente de Bella, yo no sabia mucho del pasado de ellos, pero si sabia que esos diamantes habían pertenecido a la verdadera madre de Edward, y que era muy extraño que una huérfana, que casualmente tenia la misma edad que hubiera tenido su hija fallecida, y que tenia un parecido extraordinario con Edward, tuviera uno en su poder. Siempre que pensaba en eso me daba jaqueca, "no" me decía mi voz, " Bella nunca hubiera sido capaz de abandonar a su hija, no podía pensar así de ella, yo que la había visto sufrir demasiado por esa bebe que falleció, pero otra maldita voz me decía que por eso ella sufría tanto, por haber abandonado a una bebe y también me susurraba que Edward lo había averiguado todo, por eso estaba tan distante con Bella, y no podía entrar siquiera al cuarto de la herida sin que la duda se cruzara por su rostro… ¡Basta! Me regañe, no podía seguir pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

Otro problema añadido a la lista era Leah, esa maldita me hacia la vida imposible, ¿que acaso no entendía que ya no la quería, que había matado todo el amor aquel día que la sorprendí con Nahuel? No al parecer no lo entendía.

Y el problema que mas me perseguía, y hasta soñaba con el, era Nessie, dado que realmente no sabia bien como llamarla, y su nombre oficial era Vanessa, y con el que al parecer la llamaban las monjas era un trabalenguas me pareció bonito Nessie, por su nombre original: Ruh-Nez-May, Va- Nes-sa, los dos tenían en común a Ness, pero eso sonó al monstruo del lago Ness, por lo que pensé que Nessie era mucho mejor, pero el problema no era el nombre, no; era la atracción que sentía por ella, como dos imanes que están obligados a unirse.

Mi padre Billy, solía bromear de eso conmigo cuando aun vivía, y yo apenas era un niño pequeño, decía que algún día eso ocurriría conmigo, como a el le ocurrió con mama, que aunque ya no estaba en nuestra sangre transformarnos en lobos, aun guardábamos el instinto de hacer las generaciones mas fuertes, que estaba en nuestra sangre que, cuando conociéramos a la persona indicada, con solo mirarla a los ojos por primera vez, sabríamos que seria ella, la persona con la cual pasaríamos el resto de nuestra vida. Claro yo creía, y aun sigo creyendo que eso era una estupidez, cuando era niño y mi papa me decía que cuando eso pasara besaría a la mujer de la que me enamorara a mi solo me daban ganas de vomitar, aunque besar los labios de Nessie, vomitar era lo ultimo que haría, y lo primero seria tratar de meterla rápidamente en mis pantalones, y eso claramente era un problema.

Así que ahí estaba yo, en el medio de un torrente de problemas, hace unos cuantos días, me había peleado con Alice, por que menciono que sentía una atracción hacia Nessie, lo que me dijo me molesto, pero no por que fuera falso, sino por que era real. Yo la persona que le había causado tantos problemas, estaba atraído por esa pobre miserable.

Sin querer me desvié del camino hacia donde iba, y mis pies me llevaron directamente al hospital, el enfermo retorcido que habitaba en mi, quería verla.

Tarde unos cuantos minutos en llegar a la habitación de Nessie "Mi pequeña Nessie" y en cuanto lo hice me quede estupefacto, unos grandes y hermosos ojos color chocolate verdoso me estaban mirando fijamente, y una voz en mi cabeza muy parecida a la de mi padre me susurro:

"_Estas perdido Jake"_

Y lo peor es que tenía razón. Mierda.

* * *

><p>Lo siento, perdón por no actualizar, tuve mil problemas a mi llegada, se me formatearon los archivos, problemas con mis nuevos maestros, y en el tiempo que no estuve deje a Sally a cargo de actualizar, pero la mensa perdió los correos, (Si Sall te ofendí) y en los ratos libres, me convertí en mas lectora que escritora, y,y,y, perdón, asi que tuve que escribirlos de nuevo, es por eso que notaran una que otra duda, si tienen alguna que no adelante la historia, díganmela, con gusto la responderé ¿Merezco un comentario?<p>

* * *

><p>Adelanto(Por si tardo en actualizar)<p>

-Si doctor Jacob, hare todo lo que usted diga. –Una risa salió de mi garganta al decir eso.

-Es enserio Ne..Vanessa, quiero que te recuperes, y si quedándote todo el día en cama lo harás, me quedare vigilándote como un halcón día y noche para que lo hagas.

-Solo que…siento que es ridículo, todo esto quiero decir. –Hice que mis doloridos y rígidos brazos se movieran señalando toda la estancia.

-Déjame cuidarte, solo eso pido. –Dijo Jake acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí. – Déjame hacerlo ¿si?

Sin tener tiempo de hacer más que un simple asentimiento, Jake toco una de mis ahora rosadas mejillas.

-Buena niña. –Y después de eso sentí sus labios presionándose con los míos.

.

.

.

.

El adelanto puede no estar en el siguiente capitulo xD Lo escribí de a rápido perdón mi falta de inspiración o cualquier error


End file.
